mlp_faction_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Factions Since the dawn of time, space and matter, creatures have always fought and striven for and to progress. In modern Equestria, this is represented through the creation of Factions and their continuous battle for a gain of territory and the resources these territories comes with. Some factions may even fight for something more valuable, such as their country, their families or their honour. Yet terrible factions have been founded all over Equestria, trying to dominate the land just to wreck it, to enslave everyone or to exploit the ground in such a way the world as we know it may never continue to exist if these factions have their hold on the world. Evil factions such as the Dark Allegiance strife to increase the power of their cult an domination on all the other cults, factions, guilds, alliances and unities. Luckily there are the good factions, the factions who only oppose to evil to prevent them of getitng such hold onto the lands. They only seek to protect the good and the just, balancing the odds as they struggle for dominance in order to remain hold. And as last, there are the neutral factions. Factions that simply... want to follow their own ideals, forcing order and structure in their own ways. Some may not even have the intentions of growing in size, land or power, they simply want order and peace in a small population. Other neutral factions obey to their own laws an try to force it on anyone who come into their territory. These are all main factions, there are subfactions '''and '''Ronin-factions. *'Subfactions '''are factions founded for another faction, to fight for their cause, yet not given full responsibility when an act is committed by the main faction, just as the main faction is not condemned for an act of the subfaction. Allowing more freedom to the entire faction. There is yet one flaw. A subfaction is not entirely dependant of a main faction, often creating light tensions between the main faction and the subfaction. Either great communication is required or some sort of payment or order in the shape of supression to maintain full power of the subfaction. It is not strange when a subfaction claims independance from a main faction in order to found a main faction themselves. *'Ronin-factions''' are factions that have no master, yet are not big as main factions and often do not intend on fighting other factions. The difference between a''' Ronin-faction''' and a neutral faction is hard to see, yet neutral factions can often still have allies and enemies, as Ronin-factions do not. These simply are considered free-roaming and thinking, only making allies when there are mutual enemies or threats from another place. *A main difference betwen both the Ronin-factions and the subfaction is what the leader wants and how well is communicated with other factions. Ronin-factions rather work alone, fulfilling their own goals by themselves, as '''subfactions '''try to live up to their main faction through communication and support as well as teamwork. List of factions